


we've got tonight

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Holding Hands, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Edelgard thought she was prepared to sacrifice anything to pursue her goals. But with the thought of losing the one person who's been at her side since the beginning a very real possibility, she's not so sure.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	we've got tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Bare hand holding! It's pretty overwhelming for them.
> 
> Could be a sweet domestic moment. Could be in the field, one helping the other up and then not letting go! Could also be a sad moment. The important thing is their hands are warm against each other.

Tomorrow loomed before her the moment she woke up, with every step she took, with every final preparation for the defense of Enbarr and the castle. Tomorrow the Kingdom would march to the capital, tomorrow she and Prince Dimitri would clash swords and whoever prevailed would effectively rule over all of Fodlan.

She was ready, of course. She had been awaiting this day since declaring war on the Church, determined to achieve her goals or die trying. But a small part of her wasn't ready to die, nor was she ready to let Dimitri die. _There's no turning back the hands of fate by now, of course, this is how it must be._ All talking had proved was that they would never understand each other's point of view or see eye to eye on the definition of a perfect world.

But as she held the dagger in her hand, she remembered the innocent boy who'd given it to her. His smile, his good-natured complaints as she tried to teach him how to dance, his promise to introduce her to his friends next time he saw her. _But we've changed, both of us, we can never go back to those confusing but carefree days._

"Your Majesty." Hubert's voice cut through her thoughts and she quickly slid the dagger back into the protective leather sheath she'd had made for it. "The defense preparations are complete, and with Thales dead, his remaining minions are much more cooperative."

"Good. With them more willing to march to their deaths, once this is over we should be able to dispose of the rest rather quickly," she said. "Thank you, Hubert." He bowed before her, and she shook her head. "Please, that's not necessary."

"It is more necessary than ever, my lady," he objected. "With you on the cusp of ruling over all of Fodlan. I have every confidence that you will emerge the victor." Edelgard bit her lip; while his words usually filled her with confidence, right now she couldn't seem to quell the dread rising in her.

"Hubert," she said, licking suddenly-dry lips, "even with our preparations, there is still..." She swallowed. "A very small possibility-"

"Do not finish that sentence. You _will_ win, my lady, even if I must sacrifice my own life to make it so." The dread spiked, her heart constricting within her chest. Fighting Dimitri was only a small regret, but the thought of losing the man who had been by her side through everything, as long as she could remember, was a very real fear. The countless imperial soldiers had been a necessary sacrifice, and she'd only allowed herself a short time to mourn any Black Eagles who had remained by her side and perished for it.

Hubert was different. He'd said many times he was among those necessary sacrifices, but she couldn't even begin to imagine her life without him. Blinking back the threat of tears, she stripped off her left glove and then his own, bringing their hands together. In all the time they had been together, she had never once felt the bare skin of his hand against hers. His cheeks reddened, matching the burn of her own.

"Lady Edelgard-"

"I don't want to lose you," she said without thinking. "I know the realities of war, I understand them, but..." She laced their fingers together, pressing their palms against each other. This new, unfamiliar warmth made her stomach flutter and her heart race. "Please. I want you to promise me you will not be reckless with your life." She swallowed against the lump forming in her throat, both at the prospect of losing him and at the overwhelming feel of skin on skin. " _Please._ "

He only looked at her, his expression unusually sad and resigned, and Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut. His pulse raced beneath his skin, against her own, his thumb rubbed tense circles against the heel of her hand, she could practically hear his heart beating in time with her own deep, uneven breaths.

They'd been far more intimate than this in the past, many times, but due to circumstances and Edelgard's reluctance to let him see her scars they'd never taken off more than their outer layers. His fingers had touched every sensitive place on her body and vice versa, but anytime their hands so much as touched one another they wore their gloves. Somehow that boundary seemed insurmountable.

Feeling the warmth of his hand in her own was as pivotal as the first time he'd entered her, a deeply personal and intimate feeling. Back then they'd both been so overcome with feeling they'd ended up laughing, their first time being a near-disaster as they fumbled their way towards ecstasy.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, though, she could swear she saw his own twitch for a moment before he suddenly pulled her to his chest, knocking her crown to the side and burying his face in her hair. His heart beat rapidly under her cheek, his hand still clutching hers.

"There is nothing more I wish than for us to both come out of this alive," he whispered, "but the reality of war is a harsh one. My lady, I can promise you I will do my best to survive, but should I find myself backed into a corner, I will not flee." She gave a dry, stifled sob against his chest, tightening her grip, lacing their fingers together.

"I know," she murmured. "I know."

"We do not know what tomorrow's outcome will be." He stroked her hair and she felt the pins being removed from her intricate buns. "But tonight, if you wish, I will hold your hand for as long as you need." She looked up, hair spilling over her shoulders, and smiled tearfully.

"That's all I want." She lowered her head, brushing her lips against their joined fingers, and he did the same before gathering her closer. She wished time would stop right then and there, that tomorrow would never come and they could spend eternity hand in hand.

_But such is the reality of war._

The next day, before he left for the capital, she gave his bare hand one more squeeze as he kissed her goodbye.

Hours later, as the news of his death settled over her, she would remember the warmth of his hand more than anything else that came before or after.


End file.
